A Cahill Independence Day
by musiclover3
Summary: The Cahills go to Amy and Dan's house for July 4th. Dan's playing with fireworks, everyone's trying to get Sinead and Hamilton together, Ian and Dan get stuck in the middle of nowhere, and the Cahills do roleplay. Hamead and Amian.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! It's me again. :) This is the sequel to 'Operation: Survive Spring Break'. I'm posting this a lot faster than I thought I would. I didn't realize that it was so close to July already. I hope that I can finish this faster than I finished the last one. I always seem to update these holiday stories a lot slower than my other ones.

Summary: The Cahills go to Amy and Dan's house for July 4th. Dan's playing with fireworks, everyone's trying to get Sinead and Hamilton together, Ian and Dan get stuck in the middle of nowhere, and the Cahills do roleplay. Hamead and Amian.

Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_You just gotta ignite the light..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Did you have to bring out the video camera again?"

"Are you _insane_? You're letting _him _pick out the fireworks?"

"Hey! I resent that!"

"I wish you'd all just _shut up._"

Fifteen-year-old Amy Cahill sighed as she watched her relatives yell and argue with each other. They had decided to invite everyone over to their house for Independence Day, and Amy had been regretting it ever since. Much to her disappointment, her uncle Fiske Cahill would be out of town for some Cahill business, and wouldn't be back until after the holiday.

"Amy! Tell your brother to put away that video camera!" Belle demanded.

"Dan," Amy sighed wearily. "Put it away."

"But-" started Dan, but Amy silenced him with a look. Grumbling, he turned the camera off. He turned to his sister. "Hey, I forgot to tell you that I invited Atticus and Jake over on July 4th."

Amy frowned. "You couldn't have told me earlier?"

Dan shrugged. "Like I said, I forgot. I didn't think it was such a big deal anyway. It's just for one day."

"Who are they?" Madison asked.

"Atticus is Dan's friend. He met him online," Amy replied. "Jake is his brother."

"Great, more people." Natalie muttered.

Jonah clapped his hands together and grinned. "So, who's picking out the fireworks this year?"

"I am," Dan answered, grinning cheekily.

Natalie scowled. "I don't approve."

Dan glared at her. "Who asked for your opinion, Cobra?"

"I'm pretty sure the Janus did," Natalie retorted.

"Dan can't go by himself," Nellie said, ignoring them. "So, someone should go with him."

"I vote for Ian," Hamilton said with a mischievious grin.

"_What_?" Ian and Dan exclaimed in unison.

"No way! I'm not going anywhere with him!" Dan sent a pleading glance towards his sister. "He'll _murder _me and hide me where no one can find my body!"

Natalie scoffed. "Like he'd do that. It wouldn't really help his relationship with your sister, would it?"

"I think it's a good idea," Ted said. "Ian will be able to keep Dan in line."

"Hey!" Dan glared at him. "_He's _the one that needs to be kept in line."

Ian scoffed. "Hardly."

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Sinead whispered to Amy as the two Cahills argued with each other.

Amy sighed. "Probably not, but it's true that Ian will be able to keep Dan in line."

Sinead raised an eyebrow but said no more.

Belle stood up. "Well, I'm going to go to my room." She turned to Sinead. "Do you mind showing me where it is?"

"Alright," Sinead and Belle walked out of the living room.

Dan immediately turned to everyone. "Alright, Belle's going to distract Sinead while we talk about the plan."

Hamilton was confused. "What plan?"

Dan grinned. "Operation: Get Sinead and Hamilton together!"

"Wha-_oh_, _that _plan." Hamilton grumbled.

"I've already got a plan ready," Dan said. He leaned forward and grinned. "Okay, we're gonna need some costumes, candlesticks, a ballroom-"

"Why do we need that stuff?"

"And how are we supposed to get a ballroom?"

"What Disney movie are we even doing?"

Dan sighed. "Alright, I guess I'll start from the beginning..."

xXxXxXxXx

_Let it shine..._

xXxXxXxXx

Belle glanced at Sinead. "So, how have you been, Sinead?"

Sinead looked at her suspiciously. "Fine, you?"

She shrugged. "Good enough." A sly smile appeared on her face. "So, did you get a boyfriend, yet?"

Sinead blinked, surprised. "What?"

"Well, since your break-up with Hamilton-"

"We were never dating," Sinead interrupted. "It was fake."

Belle laughed without humor. "How do you think Hamilton felt? You know he actually likes you, right? He gave you that valentine on Valentine's Day, remember?"

She looked away. "I know."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" Belle asked.

She didn't answer.

Belle sighed in exasperation. _This girl is hopeless. _"You all are lovesick fools." Belle muttered under her breath.

Sinead showed no sign of having heard her.

xXxXxXxXx

_Come on, let your colors burst..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Ned!" Dan intercepted him on his way to the kitchen. "Do you know where I can can some liquid oxygen?"

Ned immediately became suspicious. "Why do you need that?"

"I'm doing a science experiment," Dan replied. "Amy's always telling me that I need to take that class more seriously."

Ned narrowed his eyes. "Dan-"

"Really! I'm not kidding," Dan insisted. "We did this experiment last year in class, and I wanted to try it out here." He looked at him intently. "You have to know a place where I can get some."

He sighed. "I'm sure Sinead has some in her lab-"

"Thanks!" Dan started to run out of the house. He stopped for a moment and turned to him. "Do you think Sinead has some really big cotton balls, too?"

After he saw Ned's blank look, he rushed off. Ned shook his head in disbelief. _I'm going to regret giving him that information._

xXxXxXxXx

_Baby, you're a firework_

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: Ooh, Dan's planning something. XD It took me a while to write this chapter. My computer froze before I could save this and I had to write half of this chapter over again. :( Any ideas for what Dan is planning? I'd love to hear what you guys think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi. I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter. I had writer's block, but I'm back now. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The 39 Clues

xXxXxXxXx

_This was for you and me..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Liquid oxygen?"

"Check."

"Tongs?"

"Check."

"Cotton balls?"

"Check."

Dan and Luke stood in the middle of Sinead's lab. Dan had convinced Luke to help him with his plan, and they were now going through a checklist.

"Water jar?"

"Check."

"Blow torch?"

Luke hesitated. "...Check."

"Oxygen mask?"

Luke relaxed slightly. At least Dan remembered that. "Check."

"Gloves?"

"Check."

Dan grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Alright. I guess we have everything."

Luke stiffened. "You guess?"

Dan noticed his nervousness. "Hey, don't worry. I've got it all under control."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Luke asked.

Dan shrugged. "My teacher did this in science class last year, so I'm pretty sure I know what to do. Although, he did say not to try this at home..."

Luke's eye twitched. "And you're still doing it?"

Dan grinned wickedly. "Rules are meant to be broken."

Luke sighed. "Remind me why we're doing this again?"

"We're doing this to scare Natalie. But if we end up scaring everyone else, too... that's a bonus." Dan said.

Luke smiled slightly. "Well, I would like to scare Belle..."

"Exactly!" Dan exclaimed. "And if anyone asks, we did this with Ned's permission."

Luke smirked. "He _did _tell you where to find all this stuff."

Dan nodded. "So, I'm technically not lying."

"But if you end up injured... I'm denying my part in this," Luke warned.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

xXxXxXxXx

_Living out our dreams..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Sinead?" Amy knocked on the door to Sinead's room.

"Come in," Sinead called out.

Amy walked into Sinead's room with a dress in her arms. Sinead raised an eyebrow. "What's with the dress?"

Amy smiled slightly. "Natalie designed this. She wanted you to test this out tomorrow to see if it needed any adjustments."

Sinead frowned slightly. "Why me?"

"It's your dress size. Belle, Nellie, the Holts, and I already tried it on, but it didn't fit any of us. Natalie thinks it might fit you," Amy explained. "Can you try it on?"

Sinead thought about it for a moment. "How long would I have to wear it tomorrow?"

"Just for a few hours," Amy answered.

Sinead sighed. "Alright."

A few minutes later, Sinead stood in front of her floor length mirror. She wore a simple, long sleeved yellow dress that swirled around her ankles when she twirled. Even Sinead had to admit that it suited her.

"You look great, Sinead." Amy smiled.

Sinead turned around slightly. "Thanks. I have to admit, it's not bad."

"Does it fit you?" Amy asked.

Sinead nodded. The fact that it fitted her perfectly bothered Sinead. It was as if Natalie had made it specifically for her. They were all up to something, but Sinead doubted that they'd tell her what was going on if she asked. _Besides, it can't be that bad, right?_

But then again, they were Cahills.

xXxXxXxXx

_We are right where we should be..._

xXxXxXxXx

"Remind me why I'm doing this," Hamilton grumbled.

Hamilton, Ian, and Belle stood in the backyard. Much to Hamilton's horror, Ian and Belle had insisted that he take dancing lessons when they'd found out that he couldn't dance. He had protested profusely, but they refused to listen to him.

"Now, Hamilton, your right arm should be placed right below Belle's left shoulder blade at a ninety degree angle. Belle, put your left arm on Hamilton's right arm. Good. Now put your right hand in Hamilton's left. Hamilton, get closer to Belle. She's not going to bite you." Ian instructed.

Hamilton scowled. "I'm not too sure about that."

Belle glared at him. "Listen to the Kabra."

Hamilton sighed and did as he was told. "Are we done, yet?"

Ian frowned. "We just started."

"I'm pretty sure I can handle everything else. Sinead knows how to do the waltz, right? I can handle it from there. Besides, I'll just copy the moves from Beauty and The Beast. It didn't look that hard." Hamilton said.

"It's not that easy," Ian said with an irritated expression on his face. "You don't want to be totally inexperienced when you dance with Sinead, do you? You'll be laughed at."

"Whoa. Harsh, much?" Belle said.

Ian looked at Hamilton intently. "You wanted me to teach you how to dance the waltz. I'm not going to just let you walk away before you can accomplish anything. If you want this to work out, you'll listen to everything I say. Understood?"

Hamilton scowled. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

Ian clasped his hands together. "Wonderful. Let's start."

xXxXxXxXx

_With my arms out wide, I open my eyes..._

xXxXxXxXx

Hamilton let out a relieved sigh as he collapsed to the ground. "Is it over? Are we done?"

Belle grinned. "Yeah, it's over."

Ian scowled. "Stop being so dramatic. It wasn't that bad."

Hamilton looked at him in disbelief. "Are you kidding? You kept yelling at me every five minutes!"

"That's because you kept _messing up _every five minutes," Ian snapped.

"At least you didn't get your feet stepped on," Belle retorted with a frown.

"I can hear you, you know." Hamilton scowled.

"You were meant to," Belle said with a pleasant smile.

Ian pinched the bridge of his nose. "I do hope this is all worth it."

"Of course it is! This is all for true love!" Belle cried, striking a pose.

Hamilton's eye twitched. "Who said anything about true love?"

Ian smirked. "Now, you know how I feel."

xXxXxXxXx

_A sky full of lighters..._

xXxXxXxXx

A/N: I didn't really like this chapter. Like I said, I had writer's block. So, I'm sorry if this didn't turn out very good.


End file.
